Another Misunderstanding
by chochowilliams
Summary: (With Extended Ending.) That morning, Harry and Draco were talking about marriage and now Draco wants nothing to do with him. What happened at lunch to change his perspective on their relationship? AU, One-Shot, Post-Hogwarts, M-Preg, Male Slash, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Established relationship, language


**Another Misunderstanding**

**One-Shot**

**Written by:** chochowilliams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter _or the characters, places or names. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Summary: **That morning, Harry and Draco were talking about marriage and now Draco wants nothing to do with him. What happened at lunch to change his perspective on their relationship?

**Warning:** AU, One-Shot, Post-Hogwarts, M-Preg, Male Slash, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Established relationship, language

**Pairings:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Inserts: **_**\- **_"Misunderstanding" by Boyz II Men

**A/N:** The m-preg is a main component to the plot of the story but it is not really featured. You'll see what I mean. Please enjoy.

**oOo**

_It could be another misunderstanding_

_You should stop trippin' and find out what is happenin'_

_Before you start pointing fingers do something for me_

_Realize there is two sides to every story_

_**\- "Misunderstanding" by Boyz II Men**_

**oOo**

"So that's it?" Harry's voice was flat. It was a sharp contrast to the turbulent emotions brewing within him. In the space of a heartbeat, he'd gone from euphoric to feeling as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. None of what he was feeling showed on his face, though. He wouldn't allow it.

"Mugwort in your ears Potter?" spit the hateful voice behind Harry. "That is precisely what I just said. This farce of a relationship-is-over."

Harry squeezed closed his eyes against the spiteful vitriol being hurled at him. Each word was a knife to the heart. He could practically hear the shattering of the broken pieces of his heart. When a single tear collected at the corner of his eye, he reached up under his glasses to wipe it away. He refused to break down. Not here. Not now. As a result, his voice was tight when he said, "So everything you said-"

"A lie obviously."

Harry clenched his fists as he stood before the closed French doors that he knew led out to an extensive traditional English garden, cultivated over the centuries by the Ladies of the Manor. At the moment, though, all Harry could see was his reflection in the glass. Beyond the doors, night had fallen. Somehow, night had sneaked up on him. When he'd arrived, it had still been light.

"How else was I to get _The Savior_ into my bed?"

Harry clenched his jaw to keep a rising sob at bay. "Why?" It came out in a breathy whisper.

"Do I need to explain everything?" Harry could practically hear the sneer.

"Yes. Yes you do," Harry said decidedly. His voice was stronger and laced with anger, which was definitely better than breaking down into a heap of snot and tears.

He tore his gaze from his pale unblinking reflection to the figure lounging nonchalant on the settee before the roaring fireplace. The undulating flames cast a reddish glow against the white blond hair and naturally translucent complexion of his lover-ex-lover now he supposed.

Briefly, Harry's anger withered under the heavy weight of the onslaught of memories. He pushed them aside to deal with at a later time.

"I am owed that much."

"I do not owe you anything."

"Self-righteous prick," Harry sneered. He strode forward until he was standing before the arrogant son of a bitch that he'd had the misfortune of falling in love with. "I broke up with Ginny to be with you!" The heat of the fire warmed Harry's backside. It matched perfectly the heat boiling within from his simmering anger. "On our wedding day!" At the arrogant smirk, a rush of renewed anger flooded through Harry. He crushed his hands into fists. "My best friends want _nothing _to do with me! The _only_ family I have _ever _known-!" Harry's words chocked to a halt. "I gave up everything, including my job, for you," he continued. His voice was tight as he tried to keep a reign on his emotions. "And you sit there…!" He glared down at the pompous aristocrat before him as he tried desperately to keep his anger in check.

Thanks to his link with Voldemort, Harry had always had an anger management problem, which had not vanished with the destruction of the Horcrux, but had abated somewhat. Unfortunately, what did remain was a lingering menace that had a direct link to his magical core. The last thing he needed was to blow up the manor, no matter how justified.

"So, yes, I think you owe it to me to tell me why you are breaking up with me." Harry waited with growing impatience for the other to speak, but the only sound was the crackling of the fire behind him. "Draco Malfoy you answer me right now, or I swear-"

"What?" Draco rose from the settee, a sneer twisting his features into an ugly mask. "Or you'll what Potter?"

Harry's heart lurched at the sound of his surname falling from the very lips that had brought him pleasure the night before.

Taking a step back, both literally and figuratively, Harry fought to reign in his turbulent emotions. It was growing more difficult as the minutes dragged by. "This isn't why I came here," he said softly. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Then don't." Draco marched to the fireplace and grabbed an onyx-lacquered pot from the mantel. Lifting the lid, Draco shoved the pot into Harry's face. Within was green powder. "Just accept the fact that whatever you _thought_ we may have had has run its course and go-home and _never_ sully my presence with your filthy blood again!"

Harry froze as his mind went blank. He could literally feel the color drain from his face as shock coursed through him. For a moment, his heart went still. He even forgot how to breathe.

…What…?

He stared uncomprehendingly at the man before him.

This was like a bad dream. How had things gone so wrong so quickly? Just that morning, Draco had been telling Harry that he loved him and now this.

Just what happened in the short time between breakfast and afternoon tea to change Draco's mind so completely?

The wheels started spinning.

That was it, wasn't it? It was the only explanation. Harry refused to believe for a moment that this past year had been all in his mind. Draco can make all the claims he wanted about how Harry had been nothing more than a booty call, but he knew the truth. He knew Draco loved him. They say the eyes were the windows to the soul. A person can lie with their words, body language and even their facial expressions, but the eyes cannot lie-unless that person is a sociopath, which Draco assuredly was not. Harry had gazed into those baby blues and seen the truth.

"Tell me what brought on this change of heart," Harry demanded. He took in Draco's pursed lips and pinched expression. But there was something else there. He had been so focused on what Draco was saying that he had overlooked the very windows he'd spent countless hours gazing into. "Just last night we were discussing the possibility of marriage and now-"

"Marriage?" Draco's expression was twisted in disgust. He gave Harry a not so flattering once over as he replaced the lid on the lacquered pot. "Nobody in their right mind would want to tie themselves to you," he said with a sneer as he stepped forward to set the floo pot on the round side table besides his glass of wine.

"You certainly did," Harry reminded the man with an angry snap that covered the hurt churning within him.

"I rest my case," Draco said a sarcastic smile and a deep sweeping bow.

Harry sneered, but said nothing.

"It was nothing more than an empty promise to get you to spread your legs like the whore you are!"

Before Harry knew what he was doing, his fist shot out and connected with Draco's nose. It was not until he heard the sickening crunch and Draco's holler that Harry realized what happened. His first instinct was to rush to Draco's side, but he held himself back. He was going to get his answers one way or another. Draco was going not going to get away with brushing him off so easily. "What did Zabini and Parkinson say to you to get you to turn on me? On us?" Harry persisted.

"You leave them out of this," Draco hissed. His voice was muffled behind the hands covering his face.

"Why the hell should I?" Harry demanded. His heart swelled with pain at the sight of his love doubled over, but he refused to allow it to sidetrack him. "This morning you were making love to me and now, all of a sudden, you want nothing to do with me. What the fuck am I supposed to think? Especially when between then and now you had lunch with your old Slytherin pals that you hadn't had anything to do with since the end of the war more than a decade ago?"

Slowly, Draco straightened. His hands dropped to his sides. His face was red with rage, eyes hard. A little blood was smeared under his nose. He appeared unfazed by Harry's unusual usage of profanity.

Harry gasped, startled, as Draco's wand dropped into his hand with a little twist of his wrist. He gulped over a fiercely beating heart. "D-Draco," he stuttered, emerald eyes riveted on the wand slowly rising. "W-what are-?"

"You have some nerve." His eyes narrowed, Draco glared at Harry with a look on his face that both terrified and saddened Harry. "How dare you turn _me_ into the bad guy in all this." The fact that his voice was calm and matter of fact instead of accusatory made Harry's blood run cold.

"Draco-"

Draco waved his hand aggressively.

Horror turned Harry's blood to ice. Automatically, his arms wrapped around his abdomen. He spun around with an explosive cry.

"Excuse me?" Draco inquired snappishly.

Shivering in fright and on the verge of a panic attack, Harry reached into the breast pocket of his black suit jacket.

With a sneer, Draco snatched what turned out to be some sort of photograph out of Harry's trembling hand. He ignored the flinch and timid hunch. He scanned the photo, but could not make head or tails out of what he was suppose to be seeing. "What is this?" he turned to Harry and demanded. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Harry felt something snap within him. Though his arms remained wrapped around his abdomen, Harry squared off confidently with Draco. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he shot back. He ignored the pang in his heart over the man's volatile reaction. This was not going at all how he thought it would. Harry strode forward and snatched back the photograph. "Fine. You want me gone? Then so be it. You'll never have to see us again." Spinning on his heel, Harry marched towards the French doors. All the while, his heart was breaking.

The sound of running footsteps was the only warning Harry had before he was grabbed and spun around. He fought against the vise-like grip on his wrist, but it was ironclad.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what _this is,_" Draco shot back as he snatched the black and white photograph out of Harry's hand.

Harry snatched the photo right back. "Why should I? Why should I tell you anything when you refuse to answer my question?" He took a step forward so that he was nose to nose with the other man. Even with this sudden animosity between them, Draco still made his heart skip a beat. Being this close, Harry could see the gray flecks in those hard blue eyes. "Why would you believe anything this _whore_ has to say?"

Something akin to regret flashed across Draco's face so quickly that Harry wasn't sure if he's actually seen it or if he just imagined it because it was something he wanted to see.

"Tell me where you were this afternoon," Draco demanded.

"I told you! I had an appointment," Harry answered hotly as he struggled against the stranglehold on his hand.

Draco continued to glare at him. "Is that so?"

"Yes that's so."

"With whom?"

"Healer Zweller."

"You've been seeing this Healer Zweller quite often recently."

"Uh, yeah, that's what you when-"

"They saw you," Draco interrupted.

Harry blinked as his mind went blank momentarily. "What?"

"Blaise and Pansy. They saw you with some _woman_," Draco said as I he had a bad taste in his mouth, "several times and said you looked quite intimate."

Harry was left speechless as the pieces started falling into place.

Draco pulled out what turned out to be a photograph from the back pocket of his jeans and shoved it into Harry's face.

Harry leaned his head back so he could bring the picture into focus. What he saw had him frowning. He snatched the photograph out of Draco's hand. "Where did you get this?" he demanded. He recognized himself immediately, standing on the stoop of a townhouse in Muggle London not far from the Black residence on Grimmauld Place where Healer Zweller had her practice. In fact, this photograph was taken earlier that very day as the Harry in the photo was wearing the outfit he had on at that moment-jeans and a white button down shirt over a black blazer. The grainy black and white image of him leaned forward to embrace a woman in a white lab coat standing before him and then pulled back to beam brightly at her only for the scene to replay itself. "That's-Healer Zweller." Healer Zweller was not a big fan of robes, especially the traditional healer robes as they only got in the way, so she had chosen to don instead a lab coat that muggle doctors wore.

"So this is the bitch huh?"

"Oh, Draco," Harry sighed sadly as he finally understood.

"You telling me it's not true?"

"You bloody well should know it isn't," Harry snapped back. A surge of renewed hurt welled up in Harry. "People who use to be your friends in another lifetime call you up out of the blue to tell you they 'caught me cheating' and you chose to take their word for it without coming and talking to me? How could you believe _them _over _me_?"

"Because they didn't lie to me!"

"Neither did I!"

"Bullshit! I know damn well that Healer Zweller is a middle-aged man and not some young woman in London because he used to be my pediatrician!"

"You idiot! That was Clyde Zweller. He died last year due to complications with Dragon Pox. _This_," he pointed to the woman in the photograph that he gladly shoved into Draco's face, "is his daughter-in-law Samantha. She's what muggles would call an obstetrician!" Harry waited a heartbeat, but Draco's expression did not change. "Pregnancies, Draco." Harry tossed the photograph of him with his healer over his shoulder, not seeing nor caring where it landed, and shoved his photograph back into the hands of an unnaturally still Draco Malfoy.

Realization dawned on Draco's stoic hardened features as he studied the photo once again. The grip on Harry's wrist slackened and dropped. Draco stumbled back a few steps. "You're…?"

"I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure," Harry continued in a soft voice.

A stunned Draco collapsed onto the settee.

"I was going to tell you at dinner. I had the house-elves prepare something special."

With a trembling hand, Draco reached out for what he must have assumed at first glance to be a Rorschach test, but now he knew it was an image of his child.

"My appointment today was to have a sonogram," Harry was saying. All his irritation was nothing more than a distant memory now. Instead, he kept his eyes riveted to his boyfriend's shock filled face. Draco's eyes glistened with the pool of unshed tears. "Draco?" He knelt before the man. "Dray…I'm-pregnant. I mean," he continued quickly, "I know we weren't trying or hadn't spoken about children and I swear to Merlin that I didn't take the potion without talking to you-"

Harry's words were muffled by the lips against his own.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered after pulling back and staring into those electrifying emerald orbs. His free hand reached up and cupped Harry's cheek.

Harry leaned into the cool yet gentle touch. A smile graced his face.

"They told me they'd seen you with someone else and…" Draco gulped. Shame and regret flashed across his face.

"They played on your fears."

"…Yeah…I know it wasn't fair. I should have come to you before jumping to conclusions, but…There has always been part of me that is just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean…What could _the_ Harry Potter see in an ex-Death Eater? How can he choose a convicted felon, a man who tried to murder his mentor, over his best friends?" As Draco dropped his gaze to the sonogram, his features softened. "A baby…"

"Is that okay? I mean-"

Draco shushed Harry with a finger to his lips. "It's fine. Actually, it's more than fine. It's-bloody fantastic!" He jumped to his feet, pulling Harry with him.

Uncertain, Harry bit back a smile as Draco held Harry at arm's length to stare down at his flat belly. "Really? Are you sure?" he inquired hesitantly.

It seemed difficult for Draco to tear his gaze from Harry's belly. "Yes," he assured the man. "I have never been surer of anything in my life."

Tears prickled Harry's eyes.

Draco swallowed the space between them and cradled Harry's face between his hands. "I have been an idiot," he confessed. "I never should have doubted you. Never. I will understand if you-"

This time it was Harry who laid his finger against Draco's lips, a smile, sweet and filled with all the love-impossible though it may have seemed once upon a time-on his face. He shook his head. "I love you Draco Malfoy, so unless you still plan to break up with me, then you are stuck with me-with us."

"Oh, Salazar, yes!"

Draco swooped in and captured Harry's lips in a kiss that had Harry tingling and his jeans uncomfortably tight.

Reluctantly, Harry pulled back. Tightening his arms around Harry waist, Draco chased after his retreating lips. Harry turned his head away, but that just gave the blond aristocrat access to Harry's neck, which he immediately started to attack. Harry was throbbing with need, but as much as he wanted this man before him, the snogging would have to be shelved for the time being. They had some serious issues they needed to discuss.

"Wait," Harry panted. His voice was husky with need and not very convincing.

"Hm?"

With his hands on Draco's broad shoulders, Harry pushed as far from the man as he possibly could while being, essentially, locked within his arms. "Stop."

"Why? What's going on? You didn't change your mind, did you?" It may have come out with a teasing lilt, but Harry could see the underlining uncertainty in the man's eyes.

With a smile he hoped eased his boyfriend's fears, Harry shook his head. He cupped Draco's face between his hands and leaned forward. "Never," he whispered against Draco's lips.

The kiss was just a light brush of lips, but it sent Harry's heart racing and had his nerve endings tingling.

Frowning, his face a mask of confusion, Draco said, "Then-?"

Harry smiled sadly at the man whom had captured his heart. "Dray." When Harry took a step back, Draco's hands slid to Harry's hips. "We can't just ignore what happened here. You _pulled your wand_ on me!"

Gorgeous blue eyes that at times came across as a stormy gray, widened in fright. "I never would have-!"

Harry shook his head. "I know, but the fact that you _did _coupled with the fact that you called me a-that you would believe the word of old friends you haven't seen or heard from in over a decade over _me_…It's not something that can be glossed over. Not anymore."

"What are you saying?" Draco's voice was breathless.

"I am saying that if you want to remain in my life as well as that of our child, you are going to have to consider seeing someone."

Draco blinked long and slow. "A mind-healer."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

The answer was immediate.

"Okay."

It was Harry's turn to blink. "Wha-?"

"Yes," Draco restated. "If it means keeping you and our child in my life, then yes-to whatever you want."

Harry grinned. His face radiated with happiness. He smashed their lips together. "Thank you," he said in a rush.

"I love you, Harry. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life."

Still grinning, Harry leaned forward to accept a kiss from the man when a gurgling noise interrupted them. "Even eat dinner?" Harry teased with a snicker.

"_Especially_ that."

"C'mon then!" Lacing their hands together, Harry led Draco through the manor to the dinning room where the house-elves had prepared a delicious dinner in honor of the new Malfoy heir.

Their relationship was not perfect. Far from it in fact. Like any couple, they fought, they argued and sometimes even had knock down, drag out brawls. They even hexed one another at least once a day. Just because they were now in a romantic relationship did not automatically negate everything that had come before. Some would say theirs was an unhealthy relationship and maybe it was, but it worked for them. The day that it stopped was the day they parted ways. Until then, Harry would make the most of it.

…**The End**

**A/N:** The extended ending is for those who were dissatisfied with the original. And I have to admit that I was one of those after I went back to reread it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
